Many organizations operate computer network environments that include legacy host systems or other computer systems which store data and provide applications that support the operation of the organization. Legacy host systems may include, for example, IBM mainframes (e.g., the Multiple Virtual Storage (MVS) system manufactured by IBM, the Virtual Storage Extended (VSE) system manufactured by IBM, and Virtual Machine (VM) environments), IBM AS/400 systems, and UNIX host systems.
Legacy applications, which may include computer applications running on a legacy host system, typically operate using standard terminal screen interfaces, such as the TN3270 screen protocol or another suitable screen protocol. While these legacy host systems continue to serve useful purposes or remain in operation for other reasons, it may be desirable for these legacy systems to be accessible over different types of network connections, such as those available over the Internet, which may expose the functionality of these systems to Internet users.
It may be desirable for these organizations to provide connection to the legacy host systems through terminal sessions on distributed agent systems, such as personal computers and computer workstations. This connection to the legacy host system provides access for users of the agent systems to the data and applications on the legacy host system. These terminal sessions can include TN3270, TN5250, NVT and VT220 type terminal sessions.